The Last Resort
by Kirari13
Summary: At his wit's end with the Kira Case, L decides to try something a little drastic. In order to get Light to talk, the detective takes an intimate approach. LightxL, possibly OOC.


**Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by the magnificent Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I, as a fan, had nothing to do with its production, and therefore do **_**not**_** share in its ownership. **

**Hello, everyone out there in the realm of the internet. I'll spare the niceties and jump straight to the point. This story came to me as an idea after having not written about this couple in over a year. It is not my first time writing a Death Note fic, but it is my first time attempting something like a lemon. So I apologize ahead of time for any awkwardness the future may hold. Please know that I realize how underwhelming it may seem. Once again, I apologize. Suggestions for improvement are always welcome. **

**Now then, let the good times begin!**

Outside the walls of the Kira Task Force Building, the sky had acquired an orange glow. Tones of yellow and pink laced the horizon, echoing the transition from day to night.

Inside, however, the world's greatest detective stirred his coffee incessantly. How to expose Light Yagami as Kira? L was out of ideas. He sighed quietly and sipped the sugar-rich liquid.

"Sir, are you troubled?"

L glanced toward the source of the voice with something likefallibility. Swiftly, he returned his gaze to the photo he grasped between a pale thumb and index finger.

Watari bent on his haunches to examine the picture L held out. "Yagami," he muttered, and stood erect once more.

It was only after Watari had let him be that L called out. "Watari," he said. He removed himself from his crouching position on his chair, now standing at full height.

"Yes, sir?" inquired Watari, who turned away from the construction of a strawberry shortcake.

L eyed the cake longingly for a mere moment before speaking. "Please fetch Light Yagami. I have an idea as to how we can obtain the evidence." L grinned, bringing his thumb to his lips. "I'll need you to implant hidden cameras and wire taps in each of the rooms on this floor as well."

"Of course, sir," relayed an exasperated Watari. "But what is your plan?"

L nibbled on his thumb thoughtfully. "This is where I make my final stand. I am going to use every weapon in my arsenal in order to accomplish this task. I am going to seduce Light Yagami."

Watari's jaw dropped. He bit his lip and waited. For what, he did not know. L's scheme was certainly unorthodox, but considering Yagami's character, it could work.

After about a minute of silence, L consulted his butler. "Watari: your thoughts?"

The elderly gentleman massaged his furrowing brow. With a grimace, he muttered, "Just promise me that you'll use protection. I won't allow you to contract an STD. If L ceased to exist, the entire world would follow suit."

L approached his butler with an outstretched hand, placed it on his shoulder, and gave a heart-wrenching grin. "You have my word, Quillish."

…

Watari stopped outside the room Light Yagami currently visited. Thanks to the strategic placing of video cameras and a tracking device planted in Yagami's wristwatch (without his knowledge), the Kira suspect was always under surveillance.

From where he stood, Watari could easily make out the shrieks that were Amane's complaints. He truly did not want to go in there. _For Ryuzaki, _he admonished. _For the investigation!_

In one fluent motion, Watari input the security code—which unlocked the door—and swung it open. The scene he viewed did not surprise him. The furniture in the room was overturned; scuff marks on the wooden floor and ivory walls were a frequent sight. The cart of pastries he had graciously wheeled in earlier lay on its side with the wheels still spinning. Thankfully, the sweets were gone. L would've been upset had the cart still contained Watari's delicacies. In the dead center of the room—frozen in mid-step—were Amane and Yagami. Misa still clung to Light's leg even as he shook her. Watari could have laughed.

"Light Yagami, Ryuzaki requests your presence immediately."

Light looked toward Watari with relief and then to Misa with distaste. Watari promptly removed Amane from Light's leg and ushered him along until he left the room.

"No! Come back here, Light! I demand compensation!"

_How does she know that word, _wondered Watari as he held a damp cloth to Misa's enormous mouth. Gradually, she stopped squirming; her screeching dissipated into nothing, and the room was almost eerily silent. Watari laid Misa delicately on the floor, retrieved the confection cart and wheeled it out of the room. He once more punched in the security code, locking the door, and withdrew to the control room to watch L's greatest performance yet.

...

"You called for me, Ryuzaki?" inquired Light as he closed the door behind him.

"Ah, yes. Come here, please. There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Light found 'Ryuzaki' sitting in a chair in his usual vulnerable position. For a man of importance he took far too many risks. Light longed for the day when he would be free of this nuisance, free to pursue his ideal world.

"Please take a seat." The voice L used was slightly more demanding than usual, slightly more desperate. An untrained ear would have been ignorant to the change.

Light did as he was told, and took a seat across from L. Crossing his legs in the girly way he always did, Light focused on L. The detective was not currently ingesting anything sugary, he noticed.

"Do you ever get lonely, Light?"

Well, that was an odd way to begin the conversation. Light assumed this had something to do with Kira, even bet his entire stash of potato chips on it. He intended to play along, talking casually with Ryuzaki before cornering him. Every time they spoke was a game; each trying to goad the other into affirming what he knew to be the truth...but not just yet.

"Well, of course. Doesn't everyone?" Light held both of his arms at his sides with the palms facing outward—half-shrugging and half-teasing. A moment later, he lowered his hands.

L watched him intently. Every move he made was under scrutiny, he could tell: as always. The dark pools that studied Light incessantly cut through him, their gaze commanding the truth to be revealed. If Light looked into them long enough, he would feel as if he were falling into an abyss.

"Very true," replied L with a smirk. Light felt his heart skip a beat. What was happening here?

"Do you ever hope for someone to fill that loneliness?"

Light barely managed a nod.

L was moving toward him now, gauging his reactions. "Of course you do. It's only human nature to wish for acceptance, right?"

Light averted his gaze. "What do you want, Ryuzaki?"

L stopped just short of Light and stared down at his hands, which were palms-up and pale. "Me?" he asked; his voice unstable, "I just want the emptiness to subside."

Light glanced down at Ryuzaki, who was now shaking. What was this? Light had never witnessed him act this way before. Light now held the upper hand, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Ryuzaki appeared as if he would break if touched. And so, Light watched.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to watch someone die? To lose someone you care deeply for, or worse, to never have them to begin with?" L found Light's gaze, as if expecting an answer, but didn't wait for one. L's face was wet with tears, his entire being convulsing to the rate at which he sobbed.

It had not occurred to Light that this man was capable of feelings. This had been the first time he had witnessed Ryuzaki expressing anything that came close to the word emotion, except for fear of the Shinigami Eyes and a cake shortage.

The sight of a grown man crying should have disturbed Light, but he instead envisioned Ryuzaki as a child—a child who had been hurt. Light wanted to assist him in some way, felt as if he could not live with himself otherwise. And yet, he held his ground. _The one who falls first loses, isn't that so? _

"I have seen so much destruction in the time I've been alive. The burdens of those I have failed to save are added to my being, forcing me to walk with a hunch due to their weight. The magnitude of the crimes I've witnessed leaves a bitter taste in my mouth that no sweets can neutralize. The nightmares of my past and future haunt me in my sleep, to such a degree that I fear even closing my eyes. This troublesome existence has left a cavern in my soul that grows deeper each day. No matter how hard I try, I cannot bring myself to the state known as happiness. All I want is for someone to fill the void." He glanced up at this point, a touch of pink spreading across his face. "I was hoping that someone would be you."

Light felt his cock twitch. But was that truly what L had meant? Did he want Light to fill him up until he was to the point of overflow? The constant speculating was only convincing Light all the more, and he grew harder with every fleeting fantasy.

L sighed. His face was still bathed in a rosy tint of pink, a decadent change from his usual pallor. His jet-black hair hung in wisps over his face, casting slight shadows across it. Light found himself contemplating its softness, even its coarseness in certain places. He longed to find out. With each of L's breaths his shirt moved deliciously across his skin, the fabric opaque in some places but translucent in others. Light was brought out of his trance by the angelic tone of L's voice.

"Light, what is it?"

The little remaining composure Light possessed slipped at L's behest. Light's face flushed bright red. "I never noticed, Ryuzaki. I didn't realize. How could I have been so blind? How could I not have seen it?"

L's voice became staggered once more. "Noticed what?" he breathed.

Light couldn't take it anymore. He hopped out of the chair he had been sitting in and pushed L—somewhat roughly—onto the empty coffee table that stood between the chairs. L had foreseen this, and had finished his coffee earlier that day. If everything went according to plan, he would get the confession _and_ get laid. But he was beginning to experience something he had not foreseen: remorse. This perplexed him. However, the thought only occurred to him momentarily before Light took control.

Placing his hands on either side of L, Light kissed him hard. His tongue forced its way past L's lips and delved into the unlawfully sweet recesses of his mouth. Light poked and prodded L's tongue, inviting it to join him for a dance. L obliged, and the two enjoyed one another's taste until L remembered that humans require oxygen.

Light relented reluctantly. As he waited for L to catch his breath, the brunette planted a series of kisses along L's collarbone, biting the tender skin every once in a while. As he did so, Light felt something hard press against his abdomen. A smirk played upon his lips as he spoke. "What I didn't realize was that you're a virgin, L."

A near-suffocating heat spread from one side of L's face to the other. The only person he'd ever spent more than a few hours with who could call him by that name was Watari. But if he allowed Light the intimacy, would it really be so underhanded?

"H-how did you know?" L wasn't sure which question he was posing. It didn't seem to matter.

"That you're a virgin? That's easy." Light scooped up the blushing detective in his arms and carried him into his bedroom without bothering to shut the door. Light deposited L at the foot of the bed and kissed him gently. "Only a virgin would talk about sex the way you do."

L gasped as Light bit his ear affectionately, and then repeated the act as Light moved lower. "I love the sounds you make," he whispered. A pause and then, "I want to make you scream."

Light gave L a half-hearted shove at the chest, pushing him backward onto the bed. Within a second, Light had repositioned himself over L, his eyes glazing over the detective hungrily.

L—who was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the current pretenses—wrapped his arms around Light, who captured him in a kiss.

With one hand, Light supported himself. With the other, he caressed L; running his hand along L's sides, up his spine, then down to his buttocks, and feeling all there was to feel. With each brush of the skin or grope from behind, L emitted a wonderful array of noises that fueled Light's desire. Light slid L's porcelain white shirt past his ivory chest and off of him. His loose-fitting denim jeans hit the floor next. The chess-board boxers were the last to go, but not before Light kissed his way down to them. As he neared L's manhood, a lustful moan escaped from L's lips.

Light looked up to the man whose body he would soon devour to find dark, clouded eyes staring back at him. Staring through him, it seemed. "I can't touch you if you're so far away," L groaned. Light scrambled toward L's upper body and was abruptly pulled into a kiss. As the two men fought for dominance, L assisted Light out of his clothing, an action he was only too happy to permit.

"That's better," he remarked when neither male had any clothes on. "Now then, you may continue."

"With pleasure," Light replied as he tweaked a hazelnut-brown nipple.

"M-more," L begged through the haze of pleasure.

Light continued to tweak the nipple between two fingers, but latched onto the other with his teeth. He bit softly, and then sucked, all the while pumping L's erection. With each swirl of the tongue or jerk of the hand, L moaned Light's name.

Once L's breath had grown ragged, Light ceased his preening. He dipped his fingers into the pre-cum seeping from the head of L's penis and looked him in the eye. "This might hurt a little, but you'll get used to it," he assured.

Light spread L's pale legs and inserted one cum-soaked finger. Light felt L tense around him almost immediately and practically came at the warmth emanating from him. He regained his bearings long enough to order, "L, look at me."

L fought to keep his eyes open and restrained a grimace. He held Light's gaze, blushing all the while.

As Light pumped L, he felt him loosen. But he was nowhere near ready. Light continued to watch L's reactions, even as he engulfed L's weeping cock. L let loose a sensuous moan that surprised even him.

Light chuckled around L's penis, sending tendrils of pleasure throughout his being.

L's legs arbitrarily folded behind Light's back, his ass sucking greedily on Light's finger. With a final twirl of his tongue, Light released L's manhood from imprisonment. Light removed his finger from L with a soft _pop._ L whimpered at the loss.

"L," Light murmured adoringly.

L, whose face was flushed and hot with tears streaking down from pleasure-pain, cast his gaze toward Light, who plunged his way into the sanctity of L's virgin ass.

L recalled a sensation of being split in two, of being torn apart from his midsection. And yet, it was not entirely unpleasant. He urged Light further in until the hilt of Light's penis made contact with the fleshy globes of L's buttocks.

Light shuddered at the simply euphoric feeling. He could've died right then and there, with L's warm muscles not only embracing him, but beckoning him to fall further into oblivion.

"Please Light, L pleaded. "Go deeper. I want to feel you move inside of me."

Light lost control then, his arousal at its peak. He gripped L's hips like handlebars and plowed into him, striking his prostate again and again and moving them both toward climax.

"Light," L screamed as he came mere moments later. A wave of pleasure crashed over him as white and pure as eternity, and he arched his back toward its source, hoping to prolong it.

The reverberations of L's climax echoed throughout Light where the two men were joined, causing him to be pushed over the edge. "L," Light gasped, filling the detective with his seed, "I think I'm in love with you."

Light collapsed on top of L, breathing heavily. When he would attempt to withdraw, L would bring him back in. At this point, Light would smirk playfully and shower L with kisses. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. How could he ever ponder ending this life? It was maddening. Justice never dies, so why even try?

…

Later that night, when Light had fallen asleep, there was a knock at the door to L's bedroom. L disentangled himself from Light and stood. Somehow, his burdens seemed lessened. Unfortunately, that did not compensate for the dull throbbing in his backside. He rubbed it arbitrarily, more concerned with the person at the door than with his own ravaged state.

L opened the door to his bedroom completely from its formerly ajar state to reveal his butler standing a respectful distance away, holding a pair of robes.

"Thank you, Watari," L intoned as he slipped on one of the robes and took the other in his arms.

"Brilliant performance, L. Although," he began: his tone grim.

"The evidence...we never got around to discussing Kira." Here, L blushed and massaged his rear. "Although I have doubts we shall see much of him again. Love is a mysterious thing, Watari."

"Then what about condoms, L? The thought never crossed your mind, even after I requested that you use protection?"

With a wink, L retorted, "He was quite good for a virgin, wouldn't you say? He told me before he passed out." At this point L gazed affectionately toward the bed. "Kids these days," he muttered, "they have no stamina at all."

Watari glanced over to Light for a fraction of a second before inquiring, "As for Yagami? What shall we do about the investigation?"

L refocused on his former mentor and long-time friend. "Although it is unlikely that Kira shall make another appearance, I would like to retry this approach until we have _hard_ evidence. No matter how difficult that may be to procure. For emergencies, we'll need to have him cornered. After all, Watari, this is the last resort. In this final effort, it's all or nothing."

A small smile played on Watari's lips. His pupil had grown so very much as a person over the time they'd been acquainted. From the depths of hell to the bottomless pit of despair to the eye of the storm, this pair had been through it all. It was time for the student to become the master. Now L called the shots, and he grew more impressive every day. "Of course, sir," was all he said. He bowed and bid L goodnight.

L watched Watari exit his quarters. It was not but a second later that a pair of strong arms encircled his waist from behind. Light buried his face in L's hair, reassuring the detective of who it was that held him. "Are you coming back to bed?" Light questioned; the remnants of a dream-boner pressing into the back of L's thigh.

L turned in Light's arms so that he was facing the brunette. L touched his lips to Light's for a mere moment before turning away in embarrassment. "You're relentless, you know."

Light chuckled sweetly. "I know."

_Relentless, perhaps, _L mused as he was once again overtaken. _But I just might fall for you._

**Please review, and thank you for reading.**


End file.
